Tobirama's Descendant
by Draczo
Summary: Stumbling across a waterfall after a prank a 8 year old Naruto goes to hide there not realizing what he stumbled on. Strong!Naruto Smarter!Naruto Kenjustu!Naruto. Rating subject to change. Re-work in progress. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my new story called Tobirama's Descendant** **I've had this idea for a while but never got down to writing.Any how I will try to upload on a weekly basis, but it might be two or three at most. I've also decided to rewrite my other story Dragon Ball Saiyan due to my writing was mediocre and the rushed the sentencs were always ran offs and it was overall bad, but now half way through the school year I've learned how to write better and not rush the story as bad. So without further a do let's begin the story.**

It's was a peaceful day in Konoha the birds were chirping, the sky was clear and a scarred ninja was chasing after a blond 8 year old, wait what.

"NARUTO, stop running and get your ass back to class,"The scarred ninja Screamed,"Ne Iruka-Sensei, can you stop screaming so loud my ears are bout to fall off anyway why should I go to your class when I already am a awesome ninja DATTEBAYO." The blond answered

Before Iruka could retort Naruto was already turned a corner, and Iruka ran right passed him not noticing the blond's turn. Naruto kept running thinking Iruka was still behind him. Eventually, Naruto made it to Training ground #21. Naruto looked around for hiding spot he eventually saw a decently sized waterfall. A quick thought came to him 'Let's hide in the waterfall.' Naruto ran straight through the waterfall never realizing his life was about to change.

 **A/N I know it was short but it's a prologue I will try to get chapter one out sometime this week, but anyway how was the prologue 1/10 you've also might of noticed some similarities to a different story I can't remember the name sadly but once I find it I will definitely tell you guys what it is. Anyways, I hope you guys have a wonderful day see'ya.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**A/N I hope your enjoy the next chapter**

"Woahhhh what is this place' the 8 year old exclaimed, he turned his head head noticing a some weird device on the wall. Due to the nature of a child he scurried forward placing his finger in the a hole in the device a finger was then pricked by the strange device."YEOWCH what was that." the blond once again exclaimed

Taking a step back the blond watched in awe as the machine glowed a ominous purple, but it wasn't over as the wall started to lift slowly. Once it was done lifting Naruto walked in if he wasn't curious before he was now he noticed it was a tunnel he started to walk down it cautiously. As he made it to the down the way he realized how long it was, but once he got to the endhe started to walk out. Once,he made it out his breath hitched it was the most stunning sight ever. There was 3 waterfalls flowing into a lake also their was plenty of trees and plants some he hasn't ever seen before.

He turned around to look at the tunnel, but saw a man roughy 5,11 with red eyes, white shaggy hair, and 3 red markings his face. His clothing was strange to a black under shirt,black Shinobi pants,blue samurai armor with a a white fur collar finished off with a gray headpiece with the Konoha Symbol engraved in it.

"Who are you I think I've seen you before," the blond questioned,"I'm Tobirama Senju Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Brother of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, Teacher of the Sandaime Hiruzen

Sarutobi and finnaly the Father of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze-Senju, but may I ask who are you," The Nidaime Spoke with so much power,the blond pumped his fist up and yelled to the heavens" I'm Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage of the Leaf, DATTEBAYO,"and in a quieter but still in an exuberant voice," Wait shouldn't you she dead wait does that mean your a ghost AHHHHHH DONT HURT ME NIDAIME GHOST-SAMA!" the scared blond started to bow and beg to not kill him

'This is going to be a loooong day.'Tobirama thought watching the blond flail his arms

 **A/N I've chapters are going to be short but come**

 **out quickly when I'm done with the story I combine some chapters but currently that's how the story is going to work. Well see'ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: The extended Meeting

**A/N Enjoy!**

"Quiet child I'm not a ghost I'm a **Shadow Clone** just activated me when you opened the door so," the white haired man sternly explained,"So your not a ghost, wait what's a Shadow Clone?" the youngster asked curiously

After asking if he knew the Bunshin Justu, and with a nod of the head he explained that instead of a illusion it's a physical construct. He also explained that usually used for infiltration, scouting, and training due to its memory feedback ability.

Once, Tobirama was done Naruto had stars In his eyes" Please, Nidaime-Sensei teach me I need this to prove I'm a better ninja than Sasuke-Teme and get Sakura-Chan to like me,PLEASE,"the blond begged with all his might,"I will be teaching you but not that Justu yet you need more chakra that just is a kinjustu or forbidden technique its takes tons chakra to use effectively." the Ex-Hokage explained

Ignoring the fact the Nidaime was going to train him Naruto asked how did he get here? The Nidaime replied with" The only way you can open the door is with the blood of a direct relative and with how much you look like my son I'm pretty sure your my grandson," the blond replied with"Oh cool, NANI I'm related to you that means I'm the Yondaime's son and the Shodaime is my great uncle alright I knew I was awesome."

After recollecting himself Naruto had a huge grin on his face that made the Nidaime uncomfortable. 'How can someone grin so much it's disturbing.' the white haired man thought

Once the Nidaime was done re-clarified he is training Naruto, he got a huge grin which greatly disturbed the Nidaime more like seriously who grins this much.

Not holding it anymore the Nidaime yelled" STOP GRINNING ITS DISTURBING," Naruto started to tear up"I I I'm sooory I just never had a family It's just I'm so happy," The Nidaime's face softened" Sorry Gaki just please don't cry."

The Nidaime instantly regretted saying that as Naruto gave a bigger grin if that was even possible. Once everything settled down and Naruto stopped grinning the Nidaime started to explain his training scheldue" First thing we're going to make a blood clone, so Naruto gimme your blood," Naruto paled but said nothing grabbing the kunai the Tobirama was handing out. He then stabbed his hand blood Frey fell the Nidaime took some chakra paper thank smeared Naruto's blood on it then did a couple hand signs and Shouted" **Blood Clone Justu."**

The clone was exactly identical to Naruto. The real Naruto started to do some gestures copied by the Clone. The Nidaime sweat dropped' his he really my grandson.'

After, the monkey *Cough* Naruto was done the Nidaime explained that this clone was going to go replace him at the Academy while Tobirama trained him. Naruto instanly got into another grin that somehow got bigger.

"STOP FUCKING GRINNING"

 **A/N And scene I'm honestly surprised how popular the story got in a day anyhow I'm extremely grateful and the next chapter is the training begins. Well see'ya.**


	4. Training Year One

**A/N Hey guys welcome to a new chapter of Tobirama's Descendant. I've seen tons of writers do this segment of answering questions they've gotten so I guess I'll give it a try.**

 **SlyUzumakiVii: To answer your question no Tobirama was in his 40s when he died during the 2nd great Ninja War and Minato was Born in or slightly before it and with the drunken night with Tsunade your half right with the drunken night but it's not Tsunade it someone else.**

 **Lara5175: Yes Tobirama was always a straight forward man and he can defiantly recognize want his son his and Naruto is basically a Young Minato with whiskers.**

 **Okay now let's begin the chapter lets a go**

 **First Year of Training...**

For the first month of training Naruto did a lot of physical exercise to build up his speed, strength, and stamina. One moment during the training was interesting.

 ** _Flash Back No Justu_**

 _"Hey Sensei when can we learn some Justu," the blond asked curiously,"Next month were starting chakra conditioning so in about a couple months."_

 _Naruto started to grin but Tobirama gave him a 'Don't you fucking dare' stare so he stopped. "Ne Sensei what's this." Naruto then pulled out a Icha-Icha Paradise and then Naruto got a huge shit-eating grin._

 _Tobirama said nothing then he said" Hey Naruto what did I say about you grinning," Tobirama got sinister grin and Naruto gulped_

 _Naruto was found cradling under a tree by the Nidaime he was crying lika bitch the Nidaime recalled_

 _ **Flash Back No Justu Released**_

It's was year since the training began, and Naruto made tons progress.

In physical activities he went from 20 push-ups,sit-ups and 10 laps to able to do about 150 push-ups, sit-ups and able to run 75 2 mile laps this was 7.5 increase he was rocking a the beginning of very lean flexible build.

In tai/kenjustu Naruto was making relative success especially showing to be very promising in kenjustu,

but hasn't done much work on both except for some basics. Most of this will be taught by Naruto in the next years.

Im books, strategy and tactical study let's not talk about that. He had was no A grade student but solid average.

In chakra training is where he succeeded the best they started with chakra control which due to a passive Kenkei Genkai with Senju's his chakra control was stelleur. He was able to learn leaf exercise, tree walking and water walking very quickly even with is reserves which mid-jonin at the time.

When, it came to Justu Tobirama did teache him some just that they were very basic like the academy three and rope escape Justu and as a present shuriken shadow clone . He got them mostly completed mastered in about 3 months.

He also turned 9 on the third month which he got shuriken shadow clone Justu.

Something had the end of year one led something interesting happened.

 ** _Flash Back No Justu_**

It was a average day for Anbu Shisui Uchiha he was walking down the training ground when he saw his prankster buddy Naruto jumping into a waterfall for some reason he felt compelled to follow and did just that.

He followed Naruto down the dark tunnel once they were out Shisui noticed a white haired man who seemed familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it.

He just decided to ask "Hey you seem familiar." the dumbass shouted

Tobirama and Naruto realsied the dumbass was there Naruto berated himself for not noticing the dumbass while Tobirama questioned how dumb Konoha people are.

The dumbass I mean Shisui realized that the dude was the Nidaime Hokage he then started to call himself to biggest dumbass ever.

 ** _Flash Back No Just Release_**

After threading the dumbass with telling Izumi he was peeping on her and other Jonin at hotsprings, which he realized which would be a worse than losing both eyes and killing yourself by falling into a canyon river *cought foreshadowing* the dumbass agreed to train Naruto in his free time.

The trio of dumbass, hard-ass sensei, and grinning demon began the 2nd year of grinning demon's training .

Find out what happenes next time on Dragon Bal... Tobirama's Descendant only on Draczo.

 **A/N tooooooo lazy to finish next part so spiltting chapters and adding more to second part. So bye**

 **Btw I am feeling better and the chapter was almost already done so I finished it.**


End file.
